Das Ritual
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Sherlock und John lieben sich. Sherlock ist zwar asexuell aber John will nicht auf Sex verzichten. Ein Ritual rettet ihre Beziehung. Oneshot.


**Titel**: Das Ritual

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: Johnlock (John/Sherlock), John/OFC

**Rating**: ab 18

**Inhalt**: Sherlock und John lieben sich. Sherlock ist zwar asexuell aber John will nicht auf Sex verzichten. Ein Ritual rettet ihre Beziehung.

**Kategorie**: bestehende Beziehung, Slash, Het, Sex, Asexualität

**Anmerkung**: Ich musste neulich (aus heiterem Himmel heraus) an den Film „Farinelli" denken. Und dabei besonders an eine Szene… Farinelli ist ein Kastrat auf den die Frauen dennoch fliegen… er nimmt sie auch immer mit in sein Schlafzimmer und „erledigt" das Vorspiel… den eigentlichen Akt kann er nicht vollziehen… dazu hat er dann seinen Bruder. Und ich dachte so bei mir „Du hast schon Fanfics mit einem asexuellen Sherlock gelesen… da müsste sich doch was draus machen lassen." Falls ich hier Asexualität falsch darstelle… dann tut es mir sehr leid. Ich möchte mit dieser Fanfic niemandem zu nahe treten.

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Das Ritual**

Als John an diesem Nachmittag von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, hatte Sherlock gerade Geige gespielt, hörte aber sofort damit auf, als John das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ.

Sherlock stand am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zum Raum, doch er musste John nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass es ein schlechter Tag in der Klinik gewesen war. Er hatte es an seinem schweren Schritt auf der Treppe erkannt.

Es würde wohl heute Abend sein müssen.

Sherlock atmete ein wenig tiefer durch als unbedingt notwendig, aber nicht tief genug, damit John es bemerkte.

Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, es würde erst in fünf oder sechs Tagen wieder notwendig sein, aber offensichtlich bedurfte John schon heute dringend einer Aufmunterung und um John aufzumuntern, war er bereit, jedes Opfer zu bringen. Genauso wie die letzten Male, wie auch heute Abend und bis an das Ende ihrer Tage. Er drehte sich zu John um, die Geige hatte er zurück in ihren Kasten gelegt, und sagte lässig: „Es gibt da diese neue Bar – warum gehen wir nach dem Abendessen nicht hin?"

„Sherlock… ich glaube nicht…", wehrte John müde ab.

Sherlock rümpfte missmutig die Nase.

„John", sagte er mit leichter Schärfe. „Nicht schon wieder. Du weißt, ich tue es gern. Ich tue es für dich. Um dich glücklich zu machen, würde ich…" Sherlock hielt kurz inne, ärgerlich über sich selbst. „Ich würde _fast_ alles tun um dich glücklich zu machen", vollendete er den Satz widerwillig.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln zierte Johns Lippen.

„Manchmal denke ich, wenn du mich wirklich so sehr lieben würdest, wie du behauptest, dann wärst du auch bereit…"

„Oh", unterbrach Sherlock ihn spröde. „Ist heute wieder einer dieser Tage? Das hatten wir doch schon hundert Mal. Wir waren uns einig, John! Wir haben…" Sein Blick fiel auf Johns erschöpftes Gesicht und er ließ seinen Satz unvollendet. „So schlimm?", fragte er dann mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.

John nickte grimmig.

„Noch schlimmer. Verkehrsunfall… zwei Frauen, ein Mann und ein…"

Sherlock wusste, dass John _Kind_ sagen wollte (_ein Kind… ein totes Kind…_), aber er wusste auch, dass es John tagelang beschäftigen würde, sobald er es laut aussprach. Rasch kniete er sich neben John auf den Fußboden, nahm dessen Gesicht in beide Hände und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem tröstenden, liebevollen, zärtlichen Kuss.

Küsse stellten für Sherlock kein Opfer dar. Er war sogar sehr gut darin und er küsste besonders John sehr gerne. Warum auch nicht? Schließlich liebte er diesen Mann und seine Küsse hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf John.

Als Sherlock von John abließ, hielt John seine Augen immer noch geschlossen und er seufzte leise. Ein Teil der Anspannung des Tages war sichtlich von ihm abgefallen.

„Und du meinst wirklich… wir sollten heute Abend in diese Bar gehen?", fragte John leise, ein wenig unsicher und auch ein wenig hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, das meine ich", antwortete Sherlock bestimmt. „Du wirst das Hemd anziehen, das deine wundervollen blauen Augen betont. Das graublaue… du weißt schon – und du wirst umwerfend aussehen."

John lächelte skeptisch.

„Neben dir? Keine Chance. Niemand wird mich beachten. Wie immer."

Sherlock küsste ihn erneut.

„Die Menschen sind eben Idioten."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

In dem Moment, in dem Sherlock und John die Bar betraten, begann das Ritual.

Ihr Ritual.

Ohne dieses Ritual wäre ihre Beziehung bereits im Anfangsstadium zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Beide waren sich einig gewesen, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, wie ihre Liebe funktionieren konnte. Wie jeder das bekommen konnte, was er brauchte, ohne den anderen zu verletzen oder zu etwas zu zwingen, was er nicht wollte.

Beide kannten ihre Rolle, kannten ihren Text.

Bislang waren sie immer erfolgreich gewesen. Und so würde es auch heute Abend wieder sein. Sherlocks Fähigkeit, jede anwesende Frau in Sekundenschnelle zu analysieren, war natürlich einer der Schlüsselfaktoren für ihren Erfolg.

Sherlock sah sich um und schwankte nur kurz zwischen einer Brünetten und einer Rothaarigen, bevor er sich für die Brünette entschied. Sie würde sich am ehesten dazu bereit erklären, eine einmalige Rolle in ihrem Ritual zu übernehmen.

Er nickte John zu und ging mit ihm an die Bar.

Einige Zeit verbrachten sie an der Bar, tranken etwas und unterhielten sich. Dann fiel Sherlock die Aufgabe zu, die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau zu erregen, die er bereits beim Betreten des Lokals ausgewählt hatte. Blicke, Lächeln, ein spendierter Drink – meist genügte das, um mit der Frau ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Diesen Teil ihres Rituals verabscheuten beide am meisten… allerdings aus völlig unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Sherlock flirtete nicht gerne. Er war gut darin und er erreichte immer sein Ziel, aber es war ihm zuwider Zweideutigkeiten auszutauschen, tief und bedeutungsvoll in Augen zu blicken, die nicht Johns Augen waren und über dümmliche Bemerkungen zu lachen, die weder amüsant noch intelligent waren.

John hingegen wurde bei solchen Gelegenheiten immer wieder deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass er neben Sherlock ein Niemand war. Sherlock zog mit Leichtigkeit Interesse, Aufmerksamkeit und Bewunderung auf sich, während er meist übersehen wurde, wenn er sich nicht außerordentliche Mühe gab.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Sherlock die Frau endlich da, wo er sie haben wollte.

Zärtlich strich er ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr und näherte sich ihr.

Sie kicherte albern.

Warum mussten Frauen immer albern kichern?

Innerlich verdrehte er genervt die Augen, äußerlich blieb er in seiner Rolle als romantischer Liebhaber.

„Warum kommst du nicht noch mit zu mir?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und spürte, wie sie erschauerte und nickte. Sehr eifrig, sehr bereitwillig. Sherlock lächelte. Das war einfach gewesen. Jetzt kam der etwas delikate Teil.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen…", raunte er ihr zu und registrierte, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte. "Ich werde dir eine unvergessliche Nacht bereiten…" Ihre Pupillen erweiterten sich. „Ich müsste dich nur um eine Kleinigkeit bitten…" Er schenkte ihr einen zerknirschten Blick und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.

Sie wirkte verwirrt, aber immer noch sehr bereitwillig. Ihr unterschwelliges Helfersyndrom war hier sehr hilfreich.

„Was denn?", fragte sie mit leichter Skepsis. „Wenn es irgendwas mit Fesseln zu tun hat… dann…"

„Oh nein", er lachte leise. „Nein… ich bin doch kein Perverser…", beruhigte er sie und sie atmete deutlich erleichtert aus. „Nein… es ist nur so… mein Freund hier…" an dieser Stelle deutete er auf John. „Er hat nicht wirklich viel Erfolg bei den Damen, besonders nicht bei so umwerfend Schönen wie dir…"

„Schmeichler." Sie kicherte wieder. „Will er zusehen?"

Das war nun wirklich leicht gewesen.

„Ja… der arme Kerl…" Sherlock lachte ein wenig boshaft. „Er wird uns nicht weiter stören." Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, doch leider notwendig. Später, wenn sie erst einmal erregt genug war, würde es ihr gleichgültig sein, von welchem der beiden Männer sie penetriert werden würde.

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Meist stand John nackt in der halbgeöffneten Tür zu Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, während Sherlock die Frau in ausreichende Bereitschaft für die Vollendung des Rituals versetzte.

Nach Möglichkeit blieb Sherlock dabei vollständig bekleidet. Er schätzte es nicht, seinen nackten Körper jemand anderem als John zu präsentieren. Doch manchmal ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass er sich zumindest seines Hemdes und seiner Hose entledigte. Eigentlich mochte Sherlock diesen Teil des Rituals ganz gern. Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Vorspiel für ihn. Es machte ihm nichts aus, berührt und geküsst zu werden, lediglich sein Unterleib war eine kritische Zone. Nicht so sehr deshalb, weil er dort keine Berührungen duldete, sondern weil sich die Frauen sonst über sein fühlbares Desinteresse wunderten.

Ein probates Mittel, dies zu verhindern war es, die Frauen anderweitig ausreichend zu beschäftigen oder – wenn gar nichts mehr half, ihre Hände festzuhalten.

Es machte Sherlock auch nichts aus, die Frauen zu entkleiden, ihre nackten Körper zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Für ihn stellte es eine mechanische Verrichtung dar – vergleichbar mit Geschirrspülen. Ähnlich aufregend und ähnlich notwendig. Es hätte unerträglich sein können, wenn er nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, immer wieder heimliche Blicke in Johns Richtung zu werfen.

Johns wachsende, steigende und anschwellende Erregung zu beobachten, war das Zweitbeste an ihrem Ritual, denn Sherlock wusste, dass diese Erregung nie den Frauen galt, sondern ganz alleine ihm. Dieses Bewusstsein löste in Sherlock immer die heftigsten Gefühle aus, was ihn wiederum befähigte, mit dem Ritual fortzufahren.

Wenn sich die Frauen unter seinen kundigen Fingern wanden und stöhnten, wenn ihre Haut vor Schweiß glänzte, wenn ihre Öffnung heiß und feucht war, dann stellte Sherlock ihnen immer die gleiche Frage.

„Willst du es jetzt?"

„Gott! Ja! Bitte!"

„Das dachte ich mir… John… dein Einsatz." Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung stand Sherlock von dem Platz zwischen ihren Beinen auf und kniete sich neben ihren Kopf.

„Was… Wieso?", quietschte die Frau mit leichter Panik in der Stimme. „Ich dachte… du… So war das aber nicht…"

Sherlock streichelte beruhigend über ihre Haare und ihre Brüste.

„Glaub mir… es gibt keinen Besseren für diese Aufgabe als John."

Normalerweise wählte John diesen Moment, um in die Frau einzudringen und noch jedes Mal erstickte dies jegliche Widerrede im Keim. So auch dieses Mal. Die Frau war zu erregt, um nicht das Gefühl einer harten Erektion willkommen zu heißen. Sie schloss die Augen und wölbte sich genießerisch Johns langsamen, tiefen Stößen entgegen.

Manchmal streichelte Sherlock weiterhin Haare, Gesicht und Brüste der Frau, doch manchmal – so wie heute – hatte er keine Lust dazu. Er konzentrierte heute seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf John.

John, der kaum einen Gedanken an die Frau verschwendete, obwohl er so intim mit ihr verbunden war.

John, der nur Augen für Sherlock hatte.

John, der ihn küsste, während er seine Lust an dem Körper unter ihnen befriedigte.

John, der nicht auf Sex verzichten konnte und Sherlock, der – obwohl er John mit seinem ganzen Herzen und seiner ganzen Seele liebte – ihm seinen Körper für diese Aktivitäten nicht überlassen wollte, weil er einfach kein Verlangen nach Sex hatte.

John, der - obwohl er Sherlock liebte – keine Männer mochte, sondern den es nur nach Sherlock verlangte und der dieses Verlangen deshalb an einem weiblichen Surrogat stillte. Ein Surrogat, welches Sherlock für ihn auswählte und welches Sherlock für ihn zur Verfügung stellte.

John, der ihr Ritual als das begreifen konnte, was es war. Ein Liebesbeweis seines asexuellen Geliebten.

John, dessen Stöße immer hektischer und schneller wurden.

John, der immer wieder „Sherlock… _Sherlock_… oh Gott, Sherlock", flüsterte und der ihn küsste. Immer wieder küsste. Tief, leidenschaftlich, feucht. Mit Zunge und Zähnen.

John, der eine Hand in sein Hemd krallte, als ob er ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte.

John, dessen Gesichtszüge sich in Ekstase verzerrten, dessen Augen sich schlossen und die er doch sofort wieder aufriss um seinen brennenden, verlangenden, liebenden Blick unverwandt auf Sherlock zu richten.

Sherlock, der ihn gewähren ließ, der ihm zuraunte: „Ja, John… ja… _je t'adore_, John…"

Sherlock, der ihn zurückküsste. Intensiv, zärtlich, vergebend.

Sherlock, der seine nackte Brust streichelte.

Sherlock, der den Körper unter ihnen vergessen hatte.

Sherlock, der Johns Erregung durch seine Zunge und seine Lippen kostete.

Sherlock, der nie eine größere, innigere Verbundenheit mit seinem Geliebten spürte, als in den Momenten, in denen das Ritual seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und John mit einem heiseren Schrei – den Sherlock immer von seinen Lippen trank, als wäre es köstlicher Nektar – seine Lust in die Frau entlud.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Die Frau nach der Vollendung des Rituals wieder loszuwerden, überließ Sherlock – wie immer – John. Ihm gelang es jedes Mal ohne große Mühe gesträubtes Gefieder zu glätten oder Angebote für ein zweites Mal abzulehnen. Denn auch dies gehörte zu ihrem Ritual. Es musste immer eine andere, eine neue Frau sein. Sherlock wusste, dass andernfalls die Gefahr bestand, dass sein John sich in diese Frau verlieben würde. Sich zu verlieben lag in Johns Natur – und das konnte und wollte Sherlock nicht riskieren. Konnte und wollte er nicht zulassen. Trotz aller Zugeständnisse war Sherlock ein sehr eifersüchtiger Partner.

Als sie wieder allein waren, legte sich John zu Sherlock – der immer noch vollständig bekleidet war – ins Bett.

„Willst du dich nicht auch ausziehen?"

Sherlock dachte kurz darüber nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Heute nicht."

John seufzte leise.

„Schade." Dann: „Danke. Du warst fantastisch."

Sherlock lächelte.

„Jederzeit wieder."

Er würde alles tun… _fast_ alles… um John zu behalten.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_ENDE_**

* * *

Das war mal was ganz anderes von mir, nicht wahr? Aber es war in meinem Kopf und es musste raus. Es ist sicher keine Wohlfühlgeschichte, aber vielleicht fandet ihr sie dennoch interessant.

Ein etwas unguter Nachgeschmack nach dem Genuss dieser Story ist durchaus gewollt und beabsichtigt. Und bitte keine Vorwürfe bezüglich Frauenfeindlichkeit. Das hier ist Sherlock POV… und in dieser Story sind die Frauen für ihn eben nur Mittel zum Zweck und verdienen deshalb keine besondere Beachtung.


End file.
